


Wednesday Drinks

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt 'beginnings' at avengers100 on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wednesday Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'beginnings' at avengers100 on LJ.

“I just…RRG.” Pepper threw up her hands and leaned back in her chair, staring at the martini on the table in front of her. After a moment, she continued flatly, “This job is going to kill me. Literally.”

Natasha’s lips quirked into frown. She leaned forward, both elbows resting on the table to get her closer to Pepper, and hummed sympathetically. Wednesday drinks were becoming a habit between the two of them, with some gentle manipulation on Natasha’s part. Her hand crept across a few inches of table to Pepper’s slim fingers; Pepper didn’t withdraw at that first slight touch.


End file.
